Broken Slowly
by doremishine itsuko
Summary: How dare you make me love you until you broke me now I don't know what to do...will I ever be with you again I doub it your betrayal teach me something I should never trust you captain..!


**Chapter 1: "How the story and breakdown begins."**

 _(Hope you guys like this new story I written a few months ago. This one I read it one more time before updating I apologize in advanced any grammar mistakes I made. Grammar is not my forth but I do try my best. Also, my stories have no beta and I'm not looking for one cuz they tend to ruined the whole chapter and then people complain why I write crap so this is written and created by me. Not for it adue here is the new story.)_

* * *

Eijun was feeling melancholic one day after school finish, he was been miserable the past week but nobody notice the changes and that´s good. He after all, knows how to pretend and act like the annoying obnoxious boy that everyone in Seido School knows and now he is here waiting for his baseball practice begins. But, he is lucky no one have yet arrive, to his school ground field since is still empty. He starts thinking that it´s safe to practice one of his hobbies and let his worries goes to the wind.

Eijun thinks with a heavy heart. Feeling melancholic and sadly staring to his school ground field. "… _I´m tired of all of this…why did you do that to me Miyuki..? I don't get it you tease me all the time, flirt with me and even stole a kiss from me three months ago. I was confused I did not know how to react, how to trust you. If only you knew I had before experience what love is. I used to date when I Iive on in Nagano…they were nice to me at first my ex-mate´s at least that´s what it was at the beginning of my short relationships with my ex-girlfriend and later on my ex-boyfriend. I know I´m bi..!"_

Eijun continue thinking sadly "… _But then you see at the end it was just a lie they both were two timing me. That´s why I prefer focus my time in baseball..! I don't want to get hurt, crying for someone that doesn't even care for me in the first place so, I promise to myself I won´t let anyone do that to me again thus, I now decide focusing my time in my other hobbies this will help me even if it´s just a bit to stop the pain, it's really hard for me to move on."_

Eijun paused and continue looking the baseball field sadly thinking. "… _But..! Who would have thought you would do the same to me. How dare you confess your supposedly undying love for me, telling me you love me and kiss me not one time but more when I finally say yes to you…! I remember I felt happy like a boy in love how silly of me. I grin like an idiot thinking about you and waiting for your kisses and I even call my parents, the rest of my family and cousins to tell them the news. They weren't happy that I decide to date again with a guy nonetheless, but I assure them and promise them this will work …that you are not like them…I-I-I…."_ Eijun bites his lips to stop his broking sobs. "… _I w-was so damn joyful in love with you..! But you manage to break my fantasies, the love I start feeling for you when you start two timing me with Furuya, YOU EVEN TELL THAT FOOL I WILL NEVER NOTICE SINCE I´M YOUR OBNOXIOUS IDIOT BOYFRIEND..! that…that I am too dumb too naïve to notice how you will kiss him and have sex with him. Why just why did you do that to me..?"_ Eijun clutch his hands in an angry fist.

Eijun sighs while he´s still looking the field thinking. _"…Nevertheless, you will know today I made a decision. I will break with you today and you see Miyuki Kazuya thanks for what you did to me I don't even know if I ever move on either with Narumiya Senpai or Chris Senpai somehow they both become pretty close and important to me lately. I know they both have a crush on me I just playing oblivious since, I don´t want to hurt them….But…I´m also a coward, I´m afraid to get hurt again they know I´m your boyfriend we made it official after all...so, they think everything is good between us."_

"… _Huh..!"_ Eijun chuckle just thinking it how amusing it is and thought. _"…Actually everyone thinks we belong to each other that we are perfect together…what a joke really..! If only they knew what you done to me..!"_ Eijun chuckle dreadfully. "…. _Ha-ha-ha probably Mochi nii, Ryo nii and bear Senpai will beat you into a bloody pulp when they find out. Then again you should be grateful to me I´m a pretty good actor you see since, no one seem to notice how I despite your voice, you touching me or even kiss me. School work has been kept us busy lately which I´m so grateful anything to keep me busy and stop thinking of you..! So, in the past week I haven't see you or made any effort to communicate with you ever since the day I discover your betray we haven't been in touch at all."_

 _Eijun looks way sadly and heartbroken too in his dreadful thoughts. "….Besides, the night I discover your affair with Furuya you know what…!" that destroy me, especially because I couldn't even move my own body because it felt so surreal. I was in shock so, I have to watched and heard how you two fucked senseless and kissed..! When I finally manage to move my body and leave the training room quietly…I left there broking crying for you, screaming and wonder why just why I ever done to you but no more. This is over it will end today. Tonight I will close this chapter of my life, my relationship with you and move on then, I will focus instead in what matters the most to me now and that is my baseball. After all, l...I came here to become the Ace and be the best pitcher I know I can become so…that´s what I will do for now on. Love can wait and you´re just a partner and nothing more to me now."_

Eijun took a chair and sat down. He takes fondly his electric guitar a gift his dear old man gives it to him before coming here to Seido. He loves dancing and singing it reminds him of how he used to practice with his beloved grandmother when he was a mischievous child. She was the best..!" Just as his parents.

 **Eijun was so focus in his thoughts that he didn't even notice some passerby´s start arriving to his school and Kanemaru, Toujou along with Harucchi and the managers start arriving to the field ground too. They all wonder why he has what appear to be a guitar in his hands and when they were about to yell at him to go hurry and change his school uniform for his baseball uniform.**

 **They immediately stop what they were about to say to him since, they heard a beautiful music and a humming voice coming from him. They are all in shock and practically everyone who arrives in the field was looking at him like an angel came down to earth.**

 **Seriously..!" he looks breathtaking beautiful. Looking so serene with his school uniform, his eyes closed and focus in what he is trying to sing. Soooo…everyone shut up their mouths and enjoy the spell their obnoxious bakamura put them into.**

I wake up in the morning  
And I raise my weary head  
I got an old coat for a pillow  
And the earth was last night's bed  
I don't know where I'm going  
Only God knows where I've been  
I'm a devil on the run  
A six gun lover  
A candle in the wind

Yeah..!"

 **The sound of Eijun´s guitar is heard and now everyone who just arrives listens his beautiful enchanting voice**

When you're brought into this world  
They say you're born in sin  
Well at least they gave me something  
I didn't have to steal or have to win  
Well they tell me that I'm wanted  
Yeah I'm a wanted man  
I'm colt in your stable  
I'm what Cain was to Abel  
Mister catch me if you can

I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first But I drew first blood  
I'm no one's son  
Call me young gun

 **Eijun start humming a melodious melody and suddenly he stand up dancing a bit while he still plays with his guitar. The ones who weren't in his spell start recording his performance since, they don't think they will have the chance to presence this one unique opportunity. While the rest of the audiences which include some Seido students, the rest of Seido team watch their little Sawamura sing and dance.**

You ask about my conscience  
And I offer you my soul  
You ask If I'll grow to be a wise man  
Well I ask if I'll grow old  
You ask me if I know love  
And what it's like to sing songs in the rain  
Well, I've seen love come  
And I've seen it shot down  
I've seen it die in vain

Shot down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
'Cause I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
I'm the devil's son  
Call me young gun

 **WOW..!" EIJUN KUN IS AMAZING…Harucchi yells to his companion teammates.**

 **YEAH..! HE IS..!" Everyone who was close to Kominato agree with him whole heartily**

Yeah..!"

 **Everyone in the field heard and sees how very skillful he is playing with his guitar like a professional. They were all impressed..!"**

Each night I go to bed  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep  
No I ain't looking for forgiveness  
But before I'm six foot deep  
Lord, I got to ask a favor  
And I'll hope you'll understand  
'Cause I've lived life to the fullest  
Let the boy die like a man  
Staring down the bullet  
Let me make my final stand

Shot..!" down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood and I'm no one's son  
Call me young gun  
I'm a young gun

 **AMAZING..!" Everyone in the field thought including coach Kataoka along with Inashiro and Yakushi teammates. But, they weren´t they only one presents there, Eijun cousins Shindo Shuichi and Sawamura Daichi came to Seido school to meet personally Eijun's boyfriend.**

 **But, they were both impress is been a long time since, their baby cousin sang and played his guitar…they both notice Eijun improve a lot and have now a very beautiful voice.**

Shuichi takes a moment to think and perhaps asks Eijun cousin Sawamura Daichi his worries. He knows Eijun don't usually sing unless he wants to be alone or forget a painful memory. Is pretty weird for Eijun to play and sing without worries especially when he does sing and play music alone. They know when he is actually happy and want to perform for his family and friends he usually call him first or anyone in the family in order for prepare a family party so they can listen to him sing and joke plus spend time as a family.

So…finally Shuichi asks Daichi his uneasiness thoughts. "…Hey Daichi do you know if Jun has any problem in school or baseball..? You know I´m a musician and Jun when he is very happy and want to practice his hobbies he either calls me first or my uncle. He never sing alone unless…we are present and when he does sing and play alone is because, something happen to him. Do you know something..?"

Daichi hissed angrily and feeling overprotective to Eijun. So he says to Shindo Shuichi which by the way Shuichi was wearing black sunglasses and a black cap so nobody recognize him. "…NO..! I don't know Shuichi he is been busy lately with school and he hadn't call me in the past week either. And that´s why I call you last night so, you come here with me and see how he is doing. "

Daichi sighs in distress and said to Shuichi. "….Is better for us to wait and we can speak with him after, he finish his baseball practice today. If we taking him with us now he will get mad at us and he is terrible when he is in such a bad mood. I say let´s wait but, I´m telling you now if someone in his school did something to him…I´m going to kill them..! No one hurt him and get away with it..! NOT IN MY WATCH..!" Daichi screams angrily at the end. Making Shuichi nod his head in agreement…

 **The field was so peaceful quiet that Eijun thought it´s not the time yet everyone will come back to the field so after, he** **finish playing one of his favorite's songs while he still maintains his eyes closed. It isn´t like he can´t play without seeing is just now he wants to enjoy playing his music, the songs he loved to sing with his eyes closed. Nevertheless, he still hasn't finish playing so he unconsciously loudly says.**

"…UMM…" Eijun touch his chin with his right hand and yells. "…I WILL PLAY ONE MORE SONG AND THEN I´M GOING TO CHANGE MY CLOTHES AND LATER ON I WILL START PRACTICING MY PITCHING..! AH..!" THIS SPANISH SONG IS PERFECT FOR ME..!" Eijun scream for once feeling a bit cheerful and in the process he made his audience wonder what is going on with him..?"

Now..! That they all are looking at him carefully they notice he looks heart broking sad and that itself it's pretty weird. They all are used to see a cheerful obnoxious boy playing baseball. So…the people present in the field are all wondering why he is like that or could it be someone hurt him..?"

"…WHAT THE HELL..!" Isashiki Jun suddenly hissed and looking pretty angrily towards Masuko, Kuramochi, Yuuki Tetsuya, Ryousuke, Kawakami, Tanba and Chris and said to them. "…Why does Sawamura look like that..? And does every one of you know if Miyuki did something to him…like well hurt him cause, I sincerely doubt he is looking like that for something related to his family, school work much less baseball."

They all nod their heads negatively towards a hot headed mad Isashiki Jun and before anyone has the chance to say something to him. They all start hearing Sawamura preparing to sing a song which luckily for them they all have heard the melody before plus, they all receive previously a bit of a Spanish class, here in their school so; they will now have an idea of what the song is about.

And what they starting to hear its making them see and confirm that indeed Miyuki Kazuya did something to their little cheerful surrogate baby brother for most of them and possible love interest for Chris. Oh…!" Prepper yourself Miyuki Kazuya because you are going to receive a beaten of your life courtesy of your piss off Sempai's for daring to hurt their bakamura..!" For now them along the spying and still in shock presence of everyone in the crowd: Students, Seido team and passerby's decide to maintain their mouths shut…and listens the performance of Sawamura Eijun. They all heard a gloomy melody be playing with Sawamura guitar, now that he sat down again and that´s when they all heard him singing again.

Qué triste es despertar  
Y ver la realidad, ver que es mentira  
Lo que sentías saber que es el final  
Que triste es ver caer esa pared  
Que ayer me resguardaba y no me dejaba  
Ver lo que hacías

Como se cura una herida  
Cuando perdonar es tan difícil  
Y cuando olvidar no se conseguí  
Como enfrentarse a la vida  
Con el corazón hecho pedazos  
Cuando la desilusión te quiebra el mundo y pega  
golpe bajo nunca imagine llorar  
Tu engaño

 **Everyone who at least understand, cares for Sawamura and hear a bit of Spanish songs were clutching their hands in an angry fist especially, when they all see how Sawamura struggle to not starting crying his soul and heart out in the middle of the song…but those miserable tears they see in his pretty face makes everyone want to kill the one who dare to broke his heart.**

En medio del dolor…Mi fuerza fue mi fe

Y en mi lamento buscando aliento  
Mire hacia al cielo Y pregunte

Como se cura una herida  
Cuando perdonar es tan difícil  
Y cuando olvidar no se conseguí  
Como enfrentarse a la vida  
Con el corazón hecho pedazos  
Cuando la desilusión te quiebra el mundo y pega  
golpe bajo nunca imagine  
Llorar

Tu engaño me enseño  
que no hay nada seguro  
Que solo se puede contar con Dios

Como se cura una herida Oh…Como se cura una herida  
cuando perdonar es tan difícil…Uh…tan difícil  
Y cuando olvidar  
no se conseguí…se conseguí…como enfrentarse a la vida…Oh mi vida  
Con el corazón hecho pedazos  
Cuando la desilusión te quiebra el mundo  
Y pega…Oh mil pega….golpe bajo…Uh golpe bajo…nunca imagine  
Llorar tu engaño…Oh…U…nunca.

Eijun at the end of singing the song couldn't suppress his feelings so, he completely broke down and drops his act he doesn't care if anyone already arrive in the field and spot him plus see how he is. Eijun thought. "… _I thought I will finally feel better singing and playing but I was so wrong. This feels worse when Kota cheat on me…I….I you know Kazuya I really, really love you more than I ever did love Marie and Kota kun and now look at me I…I…can´t take it anymore I WISH I NEVER MET YOU…SCREW THIS..!"_ Eijun open his hurtful eyes and throws his beloved guitar into the ground and in the process Eijun kneels feeling so much pain while he clumsily puts both of his hands in his face, crying in despair. He didn't even notice when a worried sick Daichi was rushing, running towards him and he starting hugging him. While, Daichi was embracing Eijun's lovingly, putting him in front of his chest and with one of his hands tenderly start stroking his hair.

Shuichi instead run and in the process throw his cap and glasses into the air in order to make everyone recognize him who he is and this´s to make sure no one in the field rush and disturb them and also, try to say something to his baby cousin.

Shuichi then when he was close enough to Eijun he bent down towards his baby cousin and start moving circles with his fingers in Eijun´s back in order to calm him down. But, it seems it doesn't work both Daichi and him start saying comforting words to him but, Eijun didn't notice he unconsciously move his hands from his face to move it and start clutching his cousin T-shirt like his life depend of it he doesn't even heard his cousin voices…his heart is so miserable now and broke he just want the pain to go away. In his mind he is alone and no one is there to comfort him.

Daichi and Shuichi know what is happening to Eijun right now. Daichi as well as the rest of both Sawamura and Eijun´s family mother side saw him like this, once in the past. The first time it was when his girlfriend cheat on him Eijun was hurt but he did care more for her happiness than his own thus, at end Eijun forgive Marie and he realize he didn´t love her deeply so, it was easy for him to move on.

But, the second relationship he has it wasn't like that at all and that time in Nagano he was dating with a boy…that bastard did everything to make their beloved Sawamura Eijun fall for him and Eijun himself fall hard so, imagine their surprise when the family got in one get together meeting and when they finally got home they saw their endearing obnoxious Eijun crying in despair, embracing himself and looking so devastated hurt..!"

No one knew what happened to him. They all felt useless see him like that and the ones who took it harder where his Uncle Eiji and both of Eijun´s grandparents for both sides of the family. Actually..!" They were the ones who present Kotarou´s family to Eijun and later on Eijun start dating with him. But, at that moment Daichi recalls that no matter what they said, they couldn't reach him and when Eijun finally reacted and realize he wasn´t alone in his house was when he lifts his head and spot his mother. When he saw her he rush immediately to her and hug her like his life depend of it, the whole family realize she was the only person he wants to be close to him enough to comfort him.

After that, breakdown...Eijun had passes out for crying his heart out that day. Eijun's mother after she made sure his son was alright he left him in his room. She moved to the living room where everyone was waiting for the news about his state. At the end she sat down and told us what happened to him, how that bastard of Kotarou was two timing with him with two persons at the same time. When say bastard knew they were both officially dating, according to his aunt Sayuri they made a bet of how far they will last and how much it would take him to take Eijun into his bed.

Eijun obviously was shocked, angry for be looking as a toy a bet so, at the end he broke up with him not before giving him a nasty injured to that bastard penis and public lecture him, Eijun put him in his place along with the ones who Kotarou cheat him on. After that, Kotarou was enemy public one in the town along with his lovers which actually knew about their official relationship. Everyone who knew and adore Eijun, punish them by making their lives a living hell..!" They deserve it after all.

Nevertheless, Daichi lift his head and makes a concern gesture with his eyes towards Shuichi telling him to make somehow everyone that are present in the field leaves so, he can stays comforting their baby cousin. There´s no fucking way they are going to leave him and stay in this school.

Shuichi nods at him then he stands up and starting walking were Eijun teammates are but nevertheless, he immediately turns around and glares angrily to the people that are still present in the field and it seems everyone catch the meaning in his now angry purple eyes and left the field in a hurry so, at the end the only ones present were Yakushi, Inashiro and Seido teams.

Shuichi when he arrives where the players were then, he said to both coach Kataoka and Takashima Rei this. "…Takashima San and Coach Kataoka isn't it..?" They both seriously worry quickly nod so Shuichi said seriously. "…Please, take everyone out of here. Daichi and I will make sure Eijun is fine. He isn´t going to stay here, We´re going to take him back home so, if you have any questions then I suggest you call his mother cause, I´m sure you guys have at least Eijun house number…I hope..!"

Kataoka then with a concern voice reply to the famous pop star Shindo Shuichi this. "….Ah…umm…Okay we are going to leave but before doing that, why is famous Shindo Shuichi here in Seido high School..? Plus, where do you know Sawamura..? With all of respect I can't leave my protégé with you just because you are telling me. Especially in the state he is now."

"…OH..!" You are right Coach Kataoka." Shuichi sheepishly reply and glare menacingly too saying. "….Sorry for my manners but you see I´m more worried for my "…Baby cousin…" state. Yes..! Sir just like you heard, we are related I for his mother side and Daichi for his father side. We both got worried for him and at the end we decide to come to his school and see how he is doing and also, meet his soon to be dead ex-boyfriend."

Shuichi then notice a frighten Miyuki Kazuya looking at him and his baby cousin and this made him glare more fiercely to him. He might not know the boy in person but, he did see him in magazines and in a picture Eijun send him two weeks ago.

Shuichi angrily thinks. "… _HOW DARE THIS LOSER CATCHER TO HURT MY JUN CHAN..! Eijun might be annoying obnoxious but in our family clan we have loyalty, when we fall in love is real not a joke. That´s why we are careful to choose our mate even when I used to had my problems with my ex Yuki he later on knew the wrath of my family, plus my mom and sister. Dad well he didn't want to step in and kill him for cheat on me. I´m happy with my couple now even though she begs me to give Yuki a chance once again she doesn't mind to share me…But, this is beside the point sighs…Eijun matters here I think it will be better either he breaks with him after, he recovers or change school. There´s no way we are going to allow him to stay here. He´s just a kid and why God why did he ever do to trust and fall for people that play with his heart..? And look at this Miyuki is now realizing the stupid mistake he did to hurt Eijun and it seems to me he knows now he is screw. Hahahaha I will have so much fun with you when I punish you..!"_

Miyuki start freaking out after he sees how his Eijun is broking crying so he thinks. "… _NO..! Eijun you found out my affair with Satoru and what is worse my ex-first string players know along with your cousins the truth…and I´m so dead..! I…it never occurs to me you will catch me in the act..! You are supposed to be the innocent obnoxious naïve boy that I adore but, I was so wrong and I see that explains why you were avoiding me like the plague last week and…Oh-Oh now Shuichi Shindo is giving me a killer looks really I´m so dead." (Damn right you are)_

Suddenly, Shuichi start looking furiously at Eijun cheater boyfriend and says. "…BECAUSE..!" believe me and heard my words Miyuki Kazuya you will be in a world of pain after I'm done with you. But, first EIJUN MATTER THE MOST..! So…I suggest you pray to every God you know and see if you and the one you have an affair live to tell the tale. Now..! If you excuse me ladies and gentleman I need to go now Eijun and Daichi needs me and K since, you were so nice to follow me around in my free day then do me a favor here and make sure this Meganne loser catcher boy don't hide nor scape the school ground and please Mrs. Headmaster, coach Kataoka make sure no one that plays in your team escape too since, I still need to know who was the other fool cheater that I will so happily kill…that is if you guys still want to see this school still exist to see tomorrow and…have a good day..!"

* * *

 **After, Shuichi Shindo says that. He hurry approach his family and they all left the school ground. While, Shuichi was arguing and practically screaming and treating every people present in the field. They all feel his wrath and hate after all.**

 **They also, all notice how Eijun pass out after crying his brokenhearted soul out and how Daichi dearly carry him princess style and they all see the stains of tears in Eijun face. While, they also notice how Shindo San took Eijun´s guitar with him since, it seems it was a gift for someone Sawamura dearly cares TT_TT**

In the field every person present watched how Sawamura leave with his family and awkward dead angrily silence is breath in the field.

Recalling how Sawamura was crying in despair made the ex-first string players angrier with the new now captain Miyuki Kazuya so….a brave and very fuming Kominato Haruichi got close enough to his captain and slap him in his pretty face. He sees Eijun as his dear brother after all.

"….SLAP..!" The sound of a hit was heard in the field.

"…HOW DARE YOU MIYUKI KAZUYA..!" TO HURT AND CHEAT EIJUN KUN LIKE THAT…! FOR GOD SAKES HE CARES FOR YOU AND LOVES YOU and I DON'T NEED TO BE A GENIUS TO KNOW WHO YOU CHEAT HIM ON. RIGHT FURUYA..!" Haruichi say the last line with a sarcastic but fuming voice to his possibly ex-friend. Because, there´s no way he´s going to maintain a friendship to someone who hurt his best friend Sawamura Eijun.

Furuya wince and guiltily look at Haruichi's face. Inside he feels hurt. Since, Haruichi is looking at him with so much hate. Furuya then say something that makes him kiss the ground. "…That is not true, you don't have any prove I did it with Miyuki and it's not what happened you have to believe me Haru…

"…WHAM..!" The sound of a strong punch is heard courtesy of an irate Kominato Ryousuke and he say. "…Saaa…F-U-R-U-Y-A I don´t even want to know why are you playing innocent boy especially when the whole team knows better to not hurt little Sawamura Chan by dating Miyuki. Plus, are you even serious..?"

Furuya slowly raise his head and in the process he sat down and touches his swollen cheek and realizes both Kominato brothers are glaring daggers to him and Kazuya. It looks could kill he will be dead already. Indeed he is in so much trouble now so he thinks. "… _Ok…Furuya Satoru…I guess the plan_ _ **"No one will know I´m sleeping with the captain which by the way dates Sawamura**_ _" fails and now I'm so dead but is not my entirely fault Miyuki Senpai we…were both seeing each other before him and Sawamura start dating."_

Furuya still is touching his aching face thinking. _"…Sure it was just a friendship with benefits at first and we stop seeing each other when we realize it was enough. But then Sawamura when he made their relationship with Miyuki official he was happy and then again Sawamura refuse to have sex with Miyuki…and well Kazuya wanted sex and so I am a-and we were only having some fun it wasn´t even personal, I don't love him as I thought it was at the beginning and it was just sex..! The one I actually love is you Haruichi but it seems I lost you. You hate me now I can tell and there´s no way Ryo-San will let me get close to you no after this."_ Furuya resigns and sighs in a miserable defeat.

 **Everybody that is still present in the field could see how the Kominato brothers will beat both Seido captain and Ace. They all know is wrong but, how can they stop them for beaten them..?" When they all actually want to do the same…?" They all continue listen an angry Haruichi scolding Furuya.**

"…DON´T YOU DARE DENY IT..!" Haruichi screams at Furuya saying. "….YOU, ARE THE ONLY ONE IN THE WHOLE TEAM WHO SPENDS MORE TIME WITH CAPTAIN MIYUKI AND IS MORE THAN EIJUN KUN EVER SPENDS WITH HIM SINCE, THEY BOTH STARTED DATING. BESIDES, MIYUKI SENPAI HIMSELF PAY'S MORE ATTENTION TO YOU THAN ANYONE ELSE..!"

"…I don't even know you anymore." Haruichi exasperatedly tired says. "…Eijun Kun never done anything to any of you fools and here you are Miyuki Senpai breaking his heart. Well, then I wish you luck because…I heard Eijun´s parent are not too much forgiven to people who dare to hurt him and you both are not so dumb to not notice how both of his cousin will be more than happy to make sure you visit the hospital..!"

"…BANG..!" The sound of a gun be fired is heard in the field making everyone be wary and startled for an arm be firing inside the school ground.

"….OIII BOYS..! THAT´S ENOUGH..!" An irate blonde K hissed to the players and the boys that were about to beat each other.

"…Ahem…" K coughs and says. "….Now that I have you guys fully attention." Everybody frightened nods at him and K say. "…I will present myself I´m Claude K Winchester better known as K and I´m Shindo Shuichi´s manager and now that introductions are over. Let me tell you this to both coach and principal I suggest you two take Miyuki and Furuya to a private room and discuss their punishment for what happen to Shindo´s little cousin. While, the rest of the team either practice baseball or do something related to school. I know Shindo was deadly serious when he said he won't allow his cousin to be here anymore."

K continue saying. "…This is a family business and Shindo was dead serious about what he said." K continues speaking to the scared crowd. "…So, if any of you wants to give them pieces of their mind to the cheater pair presents here then I suggest say what is in your mind now but don't beat them. Shindo along with the kid's parents should have that privilege and if you don't have anything to say to them then leave. I have a job to fulfil after all."

An angry shout was heard courtesy of Sanada Shunpei to the shitty catcher and cold Seido Ace. Shunpei cares deeply for Sawamura they get along despite been pitchers of rival schools. Shunpei also, knew Sawamura did have his doubts for some reason to not date him but, at the end Sawamura say yes to him, that he wants to explore this new relationship and be with someone like Miyuki so at the end Sawamura accept Miyuki confession.

Nevertheless, Shunpei can't believe how these two fools hurt his former crush so with an angry yell Shunpei start verbally yelling to both catcher and ace pitcher of Seido. "…Miyuki and you too Furuya I can't believe how could you do that to Sawamura. Even we heard in our school and I'm pretty sure other schools knew about your relationship with Eijun. We heard how you Miyuki Kazuya did everything to convince him to date you..! Nevertheless, you are not so dumb to know he has suitors. For God sakes he was really happy to be with you..! Then my question is what possesses you to do that. Didn't you just see how much your betrayed hurt him..?" Shunpei glares to both catcher and Ace.

"…As for you Furuya I knew you were an unemotional cold child but really you are the worst. Sawamura is your rival and friend he respects you..!" and he never would do anything to hurt you he even defend you against people that talks badly of you so what the hell man…guys like you are such a scum..!" Shunpei finish saying to the cheater pair.

Another pair of piss off boys and this time it was Kuramochi Yoichi and Ishashiki Jun say something that pretty much makes feel Miyuki the worst person in the whole world as for Furuya he realize his team will hate him and despite have him as their Ace.

"….MIYUKI…FURUYA..!" YOU DAMN BASTARDS..!" Ishashiki Jun screams and says. "…If Mr. K here wasn't restraining us I will have put you two in a hospital already. You both knew Sawamura care deeply both of you. But, you guys don't care since you are more happily fucking senseless don't you..? Don't you dare talking to me because I swear I'm going to beat you guys into a bloody pulp unless, you have balls and apologize to Sawamura he at least deserve that scumbags..!"

"….KYAHAHAHA." A mocking but menacing voice of Kuramochi speaks towards the frighten captain Miyuki and Ace Furuya. "…You both bunch of idiot's dear captain and Ace I can´t express into words how much I want to send you to E.R..! Especially because I thought you guys knew better that Sawamura is view and no matter how annoying he is as our little brother. You two better apologize to him and I have no doubt in my mind Sawamura will break with you Miyuki. You are such a terrible person and so are you Furuya. You two will be lucky if any one of the team will trust you ever again. If you want our thrust back then you two earn it..! Hear my words when he returns back I make sure he doesn't ever spend time with any of you I won't let any of you hurt him ever again..!"

Everyone else up to not say anything cause they were so angry for not noticing their Sawamura pain they hope he can recover and come back as they bright ball of sunshine once again since, he does make them happy. He deserves being happy with someone who truly loves him.

In case of Takigawa Chris Yu in his thoughts he just want to comfort Eijun and tell him everything will be fine with him at his side. He glares to the cheater couple and made a promise to himself to be there for the one who help him recover his love for baseball and made him feel alive once again.

Narumiya Mei glares one who used to be his best friend in the past along glaring the Ace Furuya who dares harm his love interest. Right now his feelings aren't important what matters is be there and comfort Sawamura he deserves to be happy damn it..! He will be the one making sure he indeed feels happiness one more time. He vows.

* * *

 **~*Authors Note~***

Is being a while since the last time I update hope you guys find this new story short because it will be short I probably write one or two more chapters ending this new story. NaruSawa is my deeply pleasure to write.

P.S: I apologize I remind you in advanced my English is not native English I'm not a native English Speaker but I studied the language since, I was 10 years old and until my major I guess I improve somehow. For me is not that difficult to understand the plot or what I write in my story maybe cuz my mother tongue is Spanish, I being reading a lot other stories and somehow I see writers write more or less like I do so it puzzle me when, people criticize me a lot. All I ask give me positive feedback if you want but don't write me things that offend me to be honest that's why I kind of lack the interest to update the other stories I already update of my fandom Diamond no Ace anyway until next time. When, I don't know.


End file.
